


Name picking!

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, gender scans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: The triplets get named :))
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Name picking!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again just to clarify, The Golden Circle? We don't know her.

“Right then, shall we find out what you’re having gentlemen?” Hector said as he burst through the doors of medical whilst buttoning up his lab coat, the sudden noise startling Eggsy who was concentrating on trying not to piss himself as they waited for the gender scan to be done. Why he needed a full bladder he’ll never know, he almost regretted choosing to find out with the amount of discomfort he was in.

“Oh thank fuck you’re here, please let’s get this done before I piss on the floor” Eggsy stopped his pacing and went to sit on the bed and pulled his shirt up. Harry sat in the chair next to the bed and placed his hand on the bulge of his lower stomach. He smiled to himself before looking up at Eggsy whilst rubbing his thumb over the baby bump and smiling at him too. Eggsy’s cheeks turned slightly pink, as he always did when the love Harry had for him was plastered so clearly on his face, and he smiled back at him. He used to fear he wasn’t good enough for an alpha like Harry but the alpha made it clear to him that he was everything he’d ever wanted. Eggsy made sure Harry knew he was head over heels in love with him too, the older man having voiced his own fears of not being good enough for an omega like Eggsy. He soon called out the man’s bullshit when he said that to him on one of their early dates.

“Whenever you’re ready gents” Hector said as he set up the machine and got the gel out. Eggsy shivered at the sight of the gel, “I hate that stuff, feels like you’re putting straight up ice on my skin”

“I can warm it in my hands if you’d like?” Harry offered to him

“Nah, don’t worry. Thanks th- fuck!” Eggsy hissed out as the doctor squeezed the gel on his stomach. “Do you put that in the freezer or somethin’ guv?” Eggsy said with a glare towards Hector. Hector smiled and got the wand out to spread the gel around in circular motions, “not quite, Arthur’s hand may have warmed your skin further so blame him”

Harry huffed, “thank you, Hector” he grumbled.

The beta simply ignored the alpha’s grumbling and looked at the image on the screen, “all seems to be well still, all three are in perfect position for me to see the gender if you’re sure you’d like to know?”

“Yes, please” Eggsy said after both he and Harry nodded at the doctor.

“Well then” Hector turned the screen so they could both see it better, “here on the left, you have a boy”. Eggsy gasped a bit and Harry took his hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. “Here on the right” Hector pointed to the screen, “you have another boy”.

“Oh my days” Eggsy said at the same time as Harry chuckled under his breath at his facial expressions. Hector then pointed to the baby in the centre of the two boys, “and here in the middle, you have a girl”. He grinned at both of them and froze the image on the screen so he could clean Eggsy up, “oh my god Harry, two boys and a girl!” Eggsy cried out, his scent matching Harry’s own joyful one. “This is wonderful news my dear, Sebastian shall be pleased he’s going to have two brothers. I’m sure they’ll both be happy with having two brothers and a sister to join them”. Harry gave Eggsy a chaste kiss on the lips and one to his forehead before helping him up so he could speed walk to the bathroom.

“How exciting, two more boys and a little girl. Have any names in mind yet” Hector asked Harry as he got the pictures from the printer to give to him.

Harry thanked him and then shook his head, “nothing for certain, I have a name for our daughter in mind but we shall see I suppose”

At that moment, Eggsy came back from the bathroom and was checked over by Hector to make sure everything was as it should be within himself too. “You’re a little low on some things, nothing concerning though. Are you still having sickness? You’re not as hydrated as I’d like you to be”. Eggsy grimaced and nodded, “every morning since I found out really, a few times in the day too but not as much anymore. I take the vitamins and anti-nausea meds you gave me”. Hector nodded and noted what he had said down on his tablet, “drink a bit more water if you can, take the vitamins after breakfast too, they don’t work all that well if you throw them right back up. Do come back in if you’re not getting any better, we can’t have you suffering”

“Will do doc, thank you.”

Hector smiled again and shook their hands, “my pleasure, have a good day you two. Or five, should I say. Well, actually seven if you count the twins”

“Alright alright we get the point! It’s stopping there n’ all bruv” Eggsy laughed and raised a brow at Harry. “We shall see”, the alpha smirked and guided his mate out of the room, leaving to the sound of Hector laughing at Eggsy’s squawk of “Harry!”

\----

Later that afternoon, all the knights that weren’t on an active mission were at the round table for their weekly meeting with Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was going through the explosives stock they had currently when he noticed that Eggsy had zoned out whilst staring at the table and had seemingly forgotten that they were in a meeting. He stopped what he was saying and called out to him. “Galahad?”. He didn’t seem to hear him, “...Eggsy”, the alpha tried again as everyone else now was staring at the omega. “Oh, don’t mind him, he’s thinking about his next meal. I know that face” Harry said and shuffled the papers around that were in front of him. “Huh?” Eggsy said, finally noticing the room was now quiet. “Nothing dearest as you were”, Harry patted him on the arm and smiled at him like a lovesick puppy.

“Harry, can we get chicken stew and dumplings in a bit?” The omega asked 

“Told you” Harry said to the rest of the table who all chuckled lightly

“What?” Eggsy looked confused and tilted his head to the side with a slight frown on his face, “anything you wish darling” Harry said, ignoring his question. “With pickles”  
“No” Harry grimaced

“But Harry! The babies want them!”

“Fine, fine. Now back to the meeting”

Eggsy flushed bright red and looked around the room, “oh shit. I forgot we were in a meeting”

“Evidently” Merlin said flatly.

\----

The next morning Eggsy was tracing patterns over Harry’s exposed chest where the duvet wasn’t covering him, his head pillowed on his shoulder. The only sounds being their soft breaths and the occasional snore from JB and Maple where they were curled up together in their big fluffy bed by the door.

“Haz, what’s your middle name?” Eggsy asked and stopped his tracing to flatten his palm over the muscle of Harry’s pectoral. “James” Harry mumbled, still hanging on the last tresses of sleep. Their room was silent for a moment as Eggsy thought, “hmm, no”  
Harry opened his eye and looked as best he could down at the omega resting on his shoulder, “I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, was just thinkin of names for the triplets. Not really feeling’ James”

“Well, we need two boys and girl so it may take a while. We have a while to go yet so don’t be discouraged if we don’t think of them right away dear”

“Yeah, you’re right. Say, what’s Merlin’s name? I’ve always wondered that”

“If I told you he’d send me away for months and I quite like watching your bump grow so I’m afraid you’ll have to ask him yourself”

“That’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said” Eggsy’s scent turned amused as Harry’s had an edge of embarrassment to it. “Behave yourself now” He scoffed and placed a gentle kiss to his hair that was sticking up in all directions from where he was tugging on it last night when they’d fooled a bit around after putting the twins to bed. 

“I’m gonna ring him” Eggsy said and sat up to pick up his laptop that was on the floor beside his side of the bed. He was taking advantage of being able to move freely whilst his bump wasn’t so big that he needed help to sit up in bed. “You do that” Harry mumbled and sat up a bit too so he could see the screen from where Eggsy had placed it on his outstretched legs that were still under the covers.

“Actually I’m gonna video call him cus then I can cry and he’ll feel bad and tell me”. He logged onto the Kingsman video call platform Merlin had designed just for Kingsman for extra security purposes. It took a few minutes but eventually Merlin picked up the call.

“There he is! Alright babes?” Eggsy said with a smile as Merlin’s disgruntled face popped up on the screen

“What do you want, Eggsy?” He asked as he got himself settled again, clearly having had to go retrieve his tablet from somewhere that wasn’t his bed.

“Good morning to you too Mr grumps” Eggsy muttered under his breath before clearing his throat, “just ringing to ask, what’s your name?”

“No” was the answer he was given straight away. “I told you” Harry laughed and patted Eggsy on the thigh. “Aw come on! I’m tryna think of names for the triplets here!” Eggsy whined with a little pout on his face. “He won’t say, I’ve told you-” Harry began before being cut off by Merlin. “Archie” 

“You filthy fucking liar!” Harry’s burst out at the same time as Eggsy said, “Holy shit I love it!”

“Your name is Archibald and don’t you fucking forget it” Harry growled out whilst glaring at the other alpha

“That was a grave mistake. Harrison.” Merlin growled in return, glaring just as hard

“Harrison! Harry we have to name one of the boys Archie Harrison! Oh my days Archie Harrison Hart-Unwin how fuckin’ cute. Please babes, that has to be the cutest name ever”

“Oh for gods sake now look what you’ve done Merlin”

“Christ, that’s a mouthful lad”

Eggsy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Neither of you have the right to complain. One of my babies is literally being named after you both”

“One of our babies, Eggsy” Harry said and leant over to cup Eggsy’s soft cheek in his palm

Eggsy shook his hand off his face and glared at the alpha. He didn’t deserve this slander. “Keep up the arguing and they won’t be soon”

Harry inhaled sharply and cleared his throat. “It’s growing on me actually. What do you say, Archibald?” He said with a sly smirk. “First of all, go fuck yerself Harry and put on a shirt at least Eggsy’s wearing a top for once, I don’t need to see yer old man tits. Second of all, it sounds like a great name for one of yer bairns Eggsy.”

“How come you ain’t cryin’ like ya did with Skye then?” Eggsy spoke over Harry’s offended gasp.

“I wasn’t crying! Besides, Harry taking the piss puts a bit of a damper on it, but I am very touched you would consider using my name lad”

At that moment the bedroom door opened and Skye came bounding in, dolphin stuffie in hand. “Daddy! Papa!” she cried and threw her arms up to be lifted onto the bed. Eggsy was thankful they had remembered to put pyjama bottoms on before they passed out last night. “Good morning darling, is it just you awake?” Harry asked whilst leaning over the side of the bed to pick her up and place her in the middle of him and Eggsy, the latter placing a kiss to her blond curls and removing her toy from her hands to place it on the bedside table. 

“Uh huh. Sebby is sleepin’ still. Hi uncle Lin!” She said and waved frantically at the laptop screen balancing on Eggsy’s legs

“Hello Skye, how’re ye this morning lass?”

“Good! I sleeped in my new froggie jammies Lin”

“Slept, dearest” Harry corrected gently

“Slept” she repeated without taking her eyes off of Merlin. “Oh aye, are they comfy?” the man asked with a smile.

“Uh huh. Daddy, can Lin have some froggie jammies? We could match!” She grabbed a hold of Eggsy’s arm and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. “Great idea princess, I’m sure Merlin can find some froggie jammies and you can match the next time he babysits” Eggsy grinned at Merlin on the screen who narrowed his eyes.

“Who says I don’t already own froggie jammies?” He responded with a raised eyebrow

Skye gasped and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked back at the screen, “do you really?” she almost whispered. Merlin smiled and tilted his tablet down to show where the frog face was embroidered on the left side of his green pyjama shirt. The screen tilted a bit further to show the top of his bottoms that had pictures of jumping frogs all over them. 

Skye squealed in delight as Eggsy laughed out loud. Harry rolled his eye but smiled none the less. Sebastian then poked his head round the door and toddled over to the bed once he saw that his sister was already in the middle of their parents. Harry once again leant over to pick up the child and place him next to Skye, giving his cheek a soundly kiss. 

“Hi Lin” he smiled shyly at Merlin as his face came back onto the screen. “Morning lad, have a good sleep?” Merlin asked him, Sebastian nodded and tucked himself into Harry’s side facing away from the laptop

“Why ya acting all shy silly pup?” Eggsy said as he reached behind Skye to tickle the back of Sebastian’s neck, Sebastian giggled but hid his face into Harry’s neck still.

“Do you have the other names sorted?” Merlin asked after a moment of silence

“Nah” Eggsy said and shook his head a bit

“I do have something in mind for our new girl” Harry said after repositioning himself to lay down fully with Sebastian cuddled up on his chest

“Skye 2!” chirped a little voice from between them, “but your name is Skye my dear” Harry chuckled warmly and pinched her cheek gently. Skye rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed as if Harry had just said the most obvious thing she’d ever heard. She was quite dramatic for a newly turned 3-year-old. “Yes papa, that’s why I said 2”.

“But your name won’t only be yours then would it babes? And you’d have to share everything because you would both have the same name; people might even mix you up!” Eggsy tried to keep a straight face as a conflicting look crossed Skye’s little face, “baby can has her own name. Me Skye”

“I’m, dearest. Not me”

“I’m Skye” 

“Very good”. Skye preened at the praise and proceeded to lay down and cuddle into Eggsy’s side as he was still leaning back against the headboard. Eggsy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, “what was your name suggestion Harry?” he asked the alpha.

“Ava” Harry said after a moment

“Oh that’s pretty babes” Eggsy smiled, his scent warming with love.

“Ava Willow” he added just as Merlin began to speak again, reminding Eggsy he was still there, “yer late mother’s name, aye?” He said.

“Yes, she would have been quite thrilled with having 5 grandchildren I imagine” Harry smiled and rubbed his hand over Sebastian’s back, keeping his gaze focused on the top of his curly head. Both of his parents had passed away when he was in the army due to separate illnesses that were not caught in time to be treated effectively.  
“I wish I coulda met her, and yer da” Eggsy said softly, reaching around Skye to run his fingers through Harry’s own thick curls. “I’m not so sure my father would have liked having grandchildren. He wasn’t even fond of having a child himself. Never mind that now though, do you like the name idea?”

“I love it. We have two down one to go, want to stick to the A theme we got going on?” Eggsy grinned and withdrew his hand to lay a bit flatter and move closer to Harry. He cuddled Skye to his chest and set the laptop in the middle of the bed so they could all see the screen.

“Be rude not to at this point my dear” 

“Another boy, aye?” Merlin chimed in

“Yeah” Eggsy nodded and readjusted Skye so she was laying against his shoulder more comfortably. 

“Any ideas Sebastian?” Harry asked the little boy who was halfway to being asleep again.

“...huh?” He blinked sleepily as he lifted his face from Harry’s neck

Harry chuckled and kissed his rosy cheek, “can you think of a name for your little brother? Beginning with A?”

“A? My doggie is called Apollo, dat begins wif’ A”

Roxy had gifted the twins toy dogs each for their birthdays, she then spent the next hour helping them decide on names. Sebastian had gone with Apollo whilst Skye had chosen cheese-puff, of all things. 

“So it does my clever boy, but perhaps your four-legged friend should keep their name as their own don’t you agree?”

“Yes papa. I dun know anymore” Sebastian looked a bit heartbroken as he said those words but Harry consoled him, telling him it was okay to not know anymore. He was only 3 after all. He soon tucked his head back into his papa’s neck and settled down to sleep some more. 

“Do you have any lass?” Merlin chimed in from the laptop

Skye opened her eyes as she too had been drifting off again

“Nuh uh” she shook her head and cuddled back up to Eggsy. 

“I can’t think of anything myself. I best be off though, looks like yer wee ones need more rest” Merlin smiled and they said their goodbyes. 

Eggsy shut down the laptop and put it over on the bed side table as carefully as possible, shoving off the dolphin toy. He covered his mouth as he yawned then settled back down under the covers to face Harry on his side with Skye in his arms. The little girl now fast asleep like her brother. “We’ll decide later” Eggsy mumbled and closed his eyes. Harry agreed as he too started to join his two pups and mate in sleep, resting the hand that wasn’t keeping Sebastian securely on his chest on Eggsy’s thigh that was slung over his own. “Arlo” Eggsy mumbled as he started to drift off

“Hmm?” Harry hummed as he just caught what he had said. “Arlo, for pup number three” Eggsy replied 

“Arlo. I like that, Arlo Pier” Harry said to himself

Eggsy opened one eye and stared at Harry, “Pier? For the middle name?”

“It’s short for Pieridae which is a large family of butterflies. Mainly orange and whites, you may be familiar with cabbage whites, they’re rather common in our garden. One of the first I ever pinned as a child actually” Harry said with his eyes still closed.

“If anyone ever asks you can be the one to explain why our kid is partially named after a butterfly”

“Gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions of something you want to read from this lil universe, leave them in the comments or go to my tumblr. Can't promise it'll be amazing but i'll try haha.
> 
> Tumblr -- CoffeeTalkBaby
> 
> Bye for now.


End file.
